And The Boys Light Up
by BitOBonesFluff
Summary: AU Story: Booth is convinced to go on a night out with Aubrey, Hodgins and Wendell. He's not thrilled to say the least. What should have been a quick drink after work ends up taking a turn, pulling the four men into a situation stranger they might have ever imagined. Takes place approximately a year after Aubrey & Hodgins are caught in an explosion leaving Hodgins wheelchair bound.
1. Chapter 1

_"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."_

 ** _\- Dumbledore_**

* * *

It had been a tough year. The cases had been piling up. It seemed as if the whole world was closing in on him at times. There had been moments when Booth had felt as though it had been a mistake coming back. He would find himself, sitting in his office, feet balanced on the corner of his desk, eyes closed, dreaming about what life might be like right now. They might have been living on a farm. Or in a small town, with no traffic jams or smog, or noise. They might have a dog or two. And maybe even a cat. Even though he didn't like them, he knew that Christine's biggest wish was for a kitten of her very own. He would take Hank fishing in the local creek, just like Pops did with him when he was a boy. Bones would be a full time writer. She would bake, and maybe even knit. Then he would laugh at that thought and sit up in his chair and look around his office, and at the pile of cases on his desk, and he would be brought back to the real world. His world.

Booth flexed his shoulders and tipped his head left and right, trying to loosen up the muscles in his neck. He sighed heavily and stood up, groaning audibly. He was getting old. Well, not old old, but his past injuries were starting to catch up with him. For years he was fit enough to hold them at bay, but with his job now being more office based than out in the field, his fitness was waning. He noticed his knees and feet hurt more. His back would stiffen up often, and every bone he had ever broken seemed to ache.

He stared at the pile of folders, then knocked on them with his knuckles "You'll keep until tomorrow" he said, looking at his wristwatch. He had promised Bones he would pick Christine up from school and Hank from day care today. She was going to a meeting with Cam at the Jeffersonian. Something about budget cuts. _Again. There's always more work and less money available to do it._ he muttered as he grabbed his overcoat and shrugged into it as he closed his office door behind him.

* * *

He heard a voice behind him as he strode towards the elevator. He wanted to pretend he didn't hear, but his conscience got the better of him. He slowed his step.

"Booth! Good, I'm glad I caught you buddy!" James Aubrey ra up to him, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder, which actually hurt, but Booth tried not to show it.

"Oh. Wait. Bad shoulder, right?" Aubrey cringed, holding up his hands "Sorry dude. I forgot. How are you doing these days. I noticed you limping the other day. Old injuries catching up with you, huh?"

Booth frowned, feeling irritated. "What? No! Fit as a fiddle!" he said, punching himself in the chest. His macho, bravado kicking in. "that was just." he paused, thinking hard "new shoes. You know how that goes." He nodded, pushing out his bottom lip, trying to divert Aubrey's interrogation.

Aubrey stared at Booth for a moment, then grinned his best gap toothed smile "Sure! Sure. New shoes are a bitch, right?" he said. He knew that Booth was proud. He also knew that Booth was hiding his true feelings. But, he didn't want to embarrass him. He was a good guy. A great mentor and the best partner he'd ever had in his career. He was also a grizzly bear when poked. And Aubrey knew not to poke the bear. It never ended well.

"You leaving early?" Aubrey asked, rocking on his heels.

Booth pressed the elevator "Down" button and raised an eyebrow "What's it to you?" he said.

Aubrey grinned again, irritating Booth with his cheery demeanour.

"Oh nothing. You have every right to leave whenever you need to" Aubrey said as the elevator doors opened.

"Well, I'm leaving" Booth nodded at him "See you tomorrow" then turned and stepped into the elevator.

He barely turned and reached out to press the button to close the doors when Aubrey slipped through the doors and stood next to him, doing that thing again, where he rocked on his heels.

"Are you following me?" Booth asked.

"What? No! No, not at all." Aubrey said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well yes, kind of. But I'm not _following_ you. I wanted to talk to you is all" he added.

Booth's face hardened and he sucked on his bottom lip, staring ahead.

Aubrey, well aware that Booth was annoyed with him, forged ahead "Well. It occurred to me that when men, such as us, work together and are friends"

"Friends?" Booth muttered.

Aubrey chose to ignore him and continued "Well, friends and colleagues, that work long hours, they often socialise, outside of work"

"I don't like socialising" Booth said.

"And I thought" Aubrey said grinning widely "that it would be great if we. As friends and colleagues, went out for a guys night"

Booth frowned and turned to look at Aubrey "a _guys_ night?" he echoed, trying not to laugh.

Aubrey frowned, confused by Booth's amusement "Yeah, you know. Guys. Like you and me, and Hodgins, and maybe Wendell. We should go out. Grab a bite. Have a drink. Catch the breeze. You know. Hang out." he said.

"And maybe then we could catch a strip show and then run amok, knocking over letter boxes" Booth smirked.

Aubrey hesitated, then realised Booth was making fun of him. "I'm serious Booth. And no. No strip club and I know you're just pulling my leg about the letter boxes." he said, then grabbed his chin "Although I must admit I took out a whole block of letterboxes when Craig Williams and I were thirteen or fourteen and we got new bikes for Christmas. We"

Booth held up a hand to stop the flow "OK, OK, I'll agree as long as I don't have to know about your childhood" he said.

"But see? That's the thing! We should know about each other. That's what happens when you're friends!" Aubrey said, excitement in his voice.

Booth stared at him as the elevator doors opened. He started to step forward when Aubrey clapped him on his bad shoulder again, making him flinch.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry again. So what about it. You. Me. The guys." Aubrey asked.

Booth rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no getting away from him.

"You're going to be like a dog with a bone, aren't you" Booth said, then looked up and waved a hand vaguely in the air "Fine. Alright. We'll go on a _guys_ night. Let me know when." he said. "you'll never give up if I don't agree" he added under his breath.

Aubrey did a strange one legged hop and clapped his hands together once "Excellent! I'll talk to the guys and arrange it."

Booth cringed "Can we please just stop referring it to a "guys" night?" he said using air quotes.

"Of course. Sure. This is gonna be great! We should have done this months ago. But of course, with Hodgins situation, and all the other stuff" he waved his hands around, indicating the other stuff "better late than never, right?"

Booth stared at him "yeah, right. It'll be. Great. Seeya!" he nodded, turned and walked towards the main doors. _Just great._ he muttered.

* * *

"Come on Bones! Surely you could call up on the day that we're supposed to go and tell them I've come down sick. I could be running a fever. Vomiting. Ooh! Diarrhoea! Nobody likes to talk about having the squirts and they won't want me coming then."

Brennan crossed her arms and tilted her head staring at her husband who was pacing backwards and forwards across the living room rug.

"Booth, to suddenly come down with symptoms, that severe, so soon after being at work? I'm not sure they would believe me. You would have to take the afternoon off work, at the very least to make it seem even remotely plausible." Brennan said, shaking her head. "Plus, I don't want to lie to Aubrey. He's sweet and I think he's right. It would be nice for you to go out and spend some time with your colleagues."

"Apart from Aubrey, they're your colleagues, that I just happen to know" Booth said.

"Booth! Wendell is more than a colleague. And Hodgins and Angela are our best friends. He's hardly a colleague." She said, offended. "Well, he is a colleague. Of mine. When I'm at work. And I suppose, to you as well when he's working on one of your cases. But outside of work, he's a friend. And a very good one. To you as well as me." she stammered, frowning as she thought.

Brennan smiled at him. She actually did understand how he felt. She herself had often felt in the past, that she didn't need friends. In fact, there were times when she felt most at home when completely alone. She enjoyed her own company. But meeting Angela, she learned the beauty of having a best friend. And then she met Booth, and realised that it was better having people that you can call on, any time, day or night. Someone, that would have your back, no matter what. She and Booth had each other. It did a soul good to have a variety of friends. To have fun with. To laugh with, cry with, do silly things with. She had that now, and knew it's value.

"Fine. Alright! I'll go." Booth said finally, throwing his hands up in the air, then turned and pointed at her "But it will be under sufferance!" he added, making her laugh at him.

He watched her laugh at him, feeling the corners of his mouth pull.

 _Guys night._

 _God help me._


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones. I really don't want to go! Aubrey's a nice kid and all but"

Brennan stood with her hands on her hips staring at Booth who had a look on his face that reminded her of Christine the day she had told her that she couldn't play with the ancient remains of Homo Naledi she had been sent by the researchers at Witwatersrand University for her insights. Christine had opened the box that was sitting on Brennan's desk and was immediately fascinated with it's contents.

Brennan had tried explaining to Christine that these were very valuable and not play things and Christine, being four at the time had thrown a tantrum. Brennan had acknowledged it was partly her fault as she had more often than not allowed Christine access to all the bones and artifacts in her office, however, these were far too valuable and delicate for the clumsy hands of a pre-schooler. And of course, Christine being a miniature of Booth had pulled exactly the same face.

"Booth. You agreed to go. And it will be good for you to go out and spend time with other males. You don't really do that enough." Brennan said, smiling.

Booth frowned, dropping down onto the bed, his shoes in his hands, and stared at his feet "Do what enough?" he growled.

"You know, go out, carousing with other men, drinking copious amounts of cheap alcohol, telling ridiculous witticisms and smoking cheap cigars" she said, leaning into the door frame.

"What the hell? Witticisms? And I do not drink cheap alcohol or smoke cheap cigars" Booth retorted.

Brennan grinned and walked towards him, taking his shoes from his hands and squatting in front of him, slipping one shoe over his bright yellow and green polkadot sock. "You do once you've drunk too much expensive alcohol" she laughed, slipping the other shoe on for him. Brennan looked up into the warm, silky brown eyes of the man she loved, then pushed herself up, managing to crash her chin against his cheekbone, having misjudged the kiss she was aiming for.

"Ow! OW! Bones! That's going to bruise. I can't go out with a black eye!" Booth grabbed at his face, making Brennan cluck her tongue as she stood up, rubbing at her chin.

"I apologise for my poor spacial judgement." she said, leaning down to inspect his face. He sensed her lips coming close to his cheek and he flinched. Making her stand up straight again, "Don't be ridiculous. You're fine. It's not even red." she said as she walked towards the bedroom door, stopping to look back at him. "You're going" she said, then disappeared.

Booth sat on the bed, cradling his face for a minute or two, trying to will his eye to blacken. Eventually he accepted that he was perfectly OK. "Dammit!" he grumbled as he stood up and straightened his jeans. He walked over to the chest of drawers with the mirror above it and looked at himself, disappointed at the perfectly unbruised skin on his cheek. "Dammit to hell!" he said to himself, then grabbed his casino chips, lighter, GA medallion, dice and his St Christopher medal, shoving them into his pockets. He slipped his Wittnauer watch onto his wrist and ran his fingers through his hair. "Lets go get this over with" he muttered, walking to the living room.

Brennan was waiting for him, a glass of bourbon in her hand, which she held out to him, a smile on her face. "You look nice" she said.

Booth rolled his eyes and took the proffered glass, downing it's contents in one mouthful, then held the glass out for a refill.

Brennan hesitated before taking it from him "Do you think you"

Booth pushed the glass firmly into her hand "I do think. Please" he said as the doorbell rang several times.

"That must be Aubrey" Brennan said, hesitating on pouring Booth's drink.

"Of course it is. I'll get the door, you pour that drink. Make it a double" he said looking back at her as he walked to the door. Every fibre in his body wanted to run out the back door and as far away from his "guys night out" as he could. But of course, Bones was there and he knew quite well that she would just chase him down put him in a choker hold and drag him back, so he cracked his neck and pulled open the door.

James Aubrey was standing there with an enormous cheesy grin on his face. That was almost enough to make Booth close the door in his face, but once again, the thought of Bones tackling him made him force a smile and invite him in.

"Just for a sec. We have to get to Hodgins and pick him and Wendell up." Aubrey said. "Oh and I've got the best surprise" he added.

"No. No surprises. I hate surprises." Booth said stalking towards Brennan, his hand stretched out to grab his drink.

Brennan grinned and held up the bottle "Aubrey! Lovely to see you. Can I pour you a drink?" she asked.

"Nope. No thanks Mrs B" he said holding up a hand.

"Aubrey, we're in my home. I think it appropriate that you call me Temperance, or Brennan if you prefer" she said.

"Uh. OK. TempBren uh, Mrs B just seems right. And, no on the drink. I'm pretty sure I'll be putting a few away tonight. Don't want to jump the gun on the guys." He said, his grin wide.

Booth rolled his eyes and tilted the glass up and swallowed the entire contents in one mouthful. Again.

"Well" Aubrey said, rubbing his hands together gleefully "Are you ready?"

Booth blinked, then blinked again, then blinked again, his eyes were on auto pilot.

"Booth" Brennan said, frowning, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah. I'm so ready" he said, making Brennan frown even harder.

"I'm sure you will all have a wonderful evening out. Any idea where you are going?" she asked Aubrey.

"I think we're just going to wing it. You know, wherever the wind blows us. I find that the best nights out are unplanned. It's the mystery of it." Aubrey said, smiling as he walked with Brennan towards the door. Booth trailed behind, dragging his heels.

Brennan turned and grabbed him by the shoulders "You're going to have a great night Booth. Don't be silly" she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Great" Booth said, dragging out the word, forcing himself to smile.

"This is going to be so cool!" Aubrey said, as he walked with a jaunty step towards the minibus parked out the front.

"We're going in a minibus?" Booth said, turning and looking at Brennan, his head shaking from side to side.

Aubrey grinned, arms held out wide "Of course! It's an all access bus so we can get Hodgins in and out easily. And the best part? We have a driver for the whole night! Genius, right?"

"It's a minibus. We're having a "guys night" in a minibus" Booth said, using airquotes.

Brennan smacked him on the behind and pushed him out the door "Have a great time!" she called then closed the door, leaning against it laughing.

Booth dragged himself towards the vehicle that had "Crazies Big Night Out Bus Company" plastered along the side. "grea-a-a-a-a-a-t" Booth mumbled as he climbed aboard the bus and sat in an aisle seat. At least that way, he wouldn't be seen as easily as he would if he was in a window seat.

Aubrey suddenly shoved him towards the window and sat down in the seat next to him.

"You couldn't sit" he waved his hand in front of Aubrey "over there?" indicating the seat on the other side of the bus.

"Oh. Sure! Sure Booth. Silly. I'm just used to sitting next to people on the bus" Aubrey said getting up and sitting across the aisle.

"You catch the bus often?" Booth asked.

"Oh sure! Public transport is great. No worrying about finding a park. No paying for parking. No worrying about drink driving. You know there's almost nowhere you can't get on a bus?" Aubrey chatted away cheerily.

Booth shook his head, amazed. _I'm amazed I'm still sitting here_ he thought in his head.

The bus driver turned around and nodded at Aubrey then started the engine.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at Hodgins home. Angela and he were out the front with Michael Vincent, waiting for them.

"Hey Hey Guys!" Hodgins called out as the bus door opened. Aubrey alighted with a jump and walked towards them waving.

"Ready for a big night out?" he said.

Angela grinned and greeted Aubrey with a hug. "I'm so glad you arranged this Aubrey. I think it will do you all good to just have some R and R. Hey Booth!" she called out to Booth who was standing by the bus.

"How is he?" she asked Aubrey quietly.

Aubrey winked "cranky. But we expected that" he said, making Hodgins and Angela laugh. "Where's Wendell?" he asked looking around.

"Oh he's running late. You know how it goes when you're young and in love and going out on your first guys night out, and you're explaining that you're not going to get into any trouble or do anything you shouldn't" Hodgins laughed, then looked up at Angela "Not that I ever had to do that with you baby"

Angela laughed, "No, it was probably me doing the reassuring back then" she said, leaning down and giving Hodgins a warm kiss. "So what is Jessica doing tonight?" she asked Aubrey.

"Oh she's doing some Bikram Hot Yoga thing" Aubrey said.

"Ooh, so she'll be all hot and sweaty when you get home" Angela said laughing.

"Angie!" Hodgins said, then flicked a look at Michael Vincent who was over talking to Booth "Maybe you could?" his voice trailed off cheekily.

"Woah!" Aubrey laughed, his hands over his ears. "you guys!"

Just then a cab pulled up and Wendell jumped out and ran over to them "Sorry. Sorry guys. Are we ready?" he said.

"Everything OK with Andie?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, all cool. I told her I was going out with Booth. How much trouble could I get into, right?" he sniggered.

Hodgins laughed and started pushing himself towards the back of the bus where the driver had opened it up and lowered the access lift.

"You need a hand?" Aubrey asked.

"All good my man. This is a great idea!" Hodgins said, then called out to Booth "It's great isn't it Booth?"

Booth forced a grin "Great!"

Hodgins looked at Aubrey and giggled "Well, he's here at least"

The two men laughed as Hodgins chair was raised up and he rolled into the space for wheelchairs and the driver locked his wheels into place.

Booth climbed back into the bus and took a seat closer to Hodgins, shaking hands with Wendell as he sat down opposite him.

Hodgins waved to Angela and his son through the window and watched them go back inside.

Aubrey boarded and clapped the driver on the back. "Let's go! Guys night out!" he said, hands pumping the air.

Booth cringed and tried to shrink into the seat.

Hodgins punched him in the arm and laughed loudly "Come on Booth! Guys Night Out! Guys Night Out!" he chanted, tears of laughter rolling down his face as he watched Booths face.

"Come on man!" he punched Booth again.

"Yay." Booth half whispered. "Guys night out" the words forced making the other men laugh even louder.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you guys are ready to par-tay!" Aubrey laughed, making Booth cringe and slump lower in his seat by the bus window. He glanced out _God I hope nobody I know sees me_ he thought, turning his shoulder so his back faced the window.

"So what's our first stop?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, funny you should ask. I figured. Correct me if I'm wrong. I figured you guys probably didn't think to have anything to eat before I arrived, so we're going to make a stop at my favourite barbeque place. You will not believe the ribs they have there. And the slow cooked brisket. Oh my God it's to die for. And they do an apple slaw that will make you fall to your knees. Oh, and the dill pickles? They make their own pickling brine. It's so"

"OK. OK Aubrey. We get it. The food's good there." Booth said, raising his hand to stem the verbal diarrhoea flowing from Aubreys mouth, then realised that he was probably right. "I'll admit, it's probably a good idea" he added. The thought of sticky, smoky ribs began to make his mouth water in anticipation.

"Table for five my good man" Aubrey said as the host smiled at them as they entered Barneys House of Brisket. They were shown to a table and the young man obligingly removed a seat so Hodgins could pull his chair up to it.

Hodgins rubbed his hands together "I'll buy the first round" he said, waving to a waitress and pointing to everyone. "Beer OK?" he asked then ordered without waiting.

"I'd really like a coke before. Um, OK. Beer then" Aubrey said when Hodgins completely ignored him. He turned to Wendell "I usually wait until I've had something to eat before drinking" he started to say.

Booth grinned. _Perhaps this isn't going to be so bad after all_ he thought, realising that it could indeed be an entertaining evening watching Aubrey drinking. He clapped Aubrey on the back a tad too hard, making him wince under Booth's hand "Oh come on Aubrey. _Guys night out_ remember? It's not meant to be by the rules, right?" he waved to the waitress to get her back to the table "And a round of shots to go with those beers. Bourbon." He asked giving her one of his killer smiles and a cheeky wink.

The waitress blushed and nodded, reluctantly turning away and hurrying to fill their order. She had high hopes for a good tip tonight.

The first round of beers stood on the table in a circle, one in front of each of the men. A shot glass filled to overflowing beside each glass, brimming with a rich golden liquid.

Booth picked up his shot glass, trying to keep it from running down the sides. He grinned at his co-horts "Well. Here's to a good night, hey fellas?" He winked at Hodgins, who began giggling behind his balled up fist. Hodgins knew exactly what Booth was about to do. He'd been in a similar situation once with Booth and Sweets. "Bottoms up boys!" Booth bellowed and swallowed the contents of the shot glass in one mouthful.

Wendell, Hodgins and, Aubrey, albeit reluctantly, raised their glasses.

"Cheers big ears!" Hodgins said and upended his glass, closely followed by Wendell who's face screwed up at the taste of the drink. Aubrey looked at each man, then took a tiny sip.

"No! Come on Aubrey! This was your idea! Drink up man!" Booth said, grabbing the bottom of Aubrey's glass and tipping it up, forcing him to drink the contents.

Aubrey began spluttering and coughing. "Boy oh boy. That's some strong" he coughed loudly again "alcohol" he finished tears in his eyes. "It burns a bit" he spluttered, grabbing his beer and taking a long draught trying to douse the fire in his throat.

Hodgins couldn't hold in his giggling any longer and let his high pitched laugh out as he picked up his glass. "Here's to us" he said, raising his glass high.

"To us" Booth and Wendell echoed. Aubrey clinked his glass against theirs, still trying to get his spluttering under control.

Booth clapped Aubrey on the back almost making him spit out his beer and waved to the waitress "Another round of shots" he called out.

"Oh. No. I'll wait" Aubrey managed to say.

"Nonsense! If we're going to have a guys night. We might as well do it right. Isn't that right boys?" he nodded to Hodgins and Wendell who were both laughing.

The waitress came with another round of shots and Aubrey looked at her and whispered "Can we get menus please?"

Wendell shook his head "Forget menus. You told us what was good in the bus. Let's just order everything"

Booth nodded and Hodgins banged his hands on the table "Let's do that!"

Aubrey looked at the waitress, Bring us a side of ribs, the pulled pork, the slow smoked brisket, and err, just bring us a selection of sides" he said, then grabbed her arm "Just make sure the sides include the pickles and the macaroni cheese. They're the best" he said. "Oh, and cornbread"

He picked up his beer, taking another long draught. He was hoping that Booth wouldn't notice that he wasn't touching his shot. But no.

"Come on Aubrey." Booth said, holding his shot glass high "Get that into you and then we can get on with this show"

Reluctantly Aubrey put down his beer glass and picked up the shot glass and downed it's contents, his nose screwed up and his eyes squeezed shut.

"This is really terrible" he said, washing the flavour out of his mouth with the beer.

"What do you mean?" Booth said "It's nectar of the Gods!" He downed the spirit quickly and banged down his glass "Ahh, that's magic" he said, smacking his lips.

There was a game showing on one of the TV's high on the wall.

"Wanna place a little wager?" Wendell asked, then suddenly realised he had put his foot in his mouth. "Uhh, sorry Booth. I'm sorry. That was stupid"

Booth looked down at the table for a moment, then shook his head "No. You guys go ahead. Just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't. Call it a test of my faith in my recovery." he said, pressing a hand to the table top in front of him. He leaned back, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small round medallion, flipping it over and over in his fingers. He placed it on the table. "This is the only thing I bet on these days. I back myself" Then picked up his beer and raised it to his companions "Cheers!"

Wendell could still feel his face burning as he raised his glass. He looked at Hodgins who shook his head and crinkled his nose "It's fine. He's good" he said softly and lifted his glass.

Fortunately, the waitress arrived with two large trays of food which she spread out on the table in front of them. The smells of smoky meat and cheesy sides filled their nostrils, making them salivate.

Aubrey perked up visibly and helped himself to a selection of meats "Dig in guys! I swear, if you've ever eaten anything that is closer to heaven than this, I'll be shocked!"

The next half hour was filled with the sounds of lip smacking, finger licking and belching as the men devoured the mountain of food in front of them.

"What did I tell you?" Aubrey asked as he leaned back in his seat, wiping his mouth and fingers on the largest serviette Booth had ever seen. "To. Die. For." He added with a satisfied smile.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Aubrey. I haven't had ribs like that ever, and that macaroni cheese. Don't tell Angie, but that blows hers out of the water. And she prides herself on her recipe. I honestly don't know how I'm going to go home and eat it now" Hodgins laughed.

"You guys have it easy. I live with a vegetarian. Do you know how hard it is for me to get a decent feed of barbeque?" Booth said wiping his mouth with gusto.

Aubrey frowned "But I've been at your place. You've served steaks" he said.

Booth pushed back from the table and picked up his beer "Oh don't get me wrong. Bones doesn't stop me eating meat, but she has this disapproving look that has a way of making me feel guilty. Christine and I, well, we try not to look at her while eating burgers" he laughed. "I don't get the whole vego thing to be honest. It seems unnatural" he added. Then pointed at each of them "Don't any of you tell her I said that"

Hodgins held up both hands "My lips are sealed. I don't want Angie knowing that I don't like her macaroni, so it's all good on my end"

Booth pointed at Aubrey who nodded his head quickly "No. No. I won't say a word. I don't get it either" he said, unable to stop himself picking at the sticky brisket on the tray "I mean, look at this. It's perfect!" he added, popping the morsel into his mouth and sucking on it, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and motioned to the waitress "Can I get this in a container to go?" he asked.

Wendell laughed "You're kidding right?"

Aubrey shook his head "No! I mean, what if I get hungry later?"

Booth laughed loudly "Don't even try to talk him out of it. You have no idea. I find food hidden all over the place at work. Are you sure you don't have worms Aubrey?" he asked.

"Pretty sure. I just have a quick metabolism I guess" Aubrey grinned.

Hodgins frowned "uh, won't it be dangerous just leaving this in the bus? I mean, the microorganisms that are already forming on the surface of the meat"

Aubrey cut him off "Please. Don't. I forgot to mention. I have a cooler in the bus. It has beers and water in it. But I'm sure I can fit in the leftovers to keep them fresh"

"Of course you do" Booth muttered.

The waitress returned with Styrofoam containers with the left over food and placed them in front of Aubrey with a smile "Your food sir" she said sweetly "Can I get you anything else? A drink, the bill, my phone number?.

Aubrey smiled and nodded "Just the bill. Thanks for this! Never know when I might need a late night snack. Guy's nights can be long and I need to eat if I'm drinking" he said tapping the containers.

Hodgins covered his eyes with his hand, and Wendell sniggered.

The waitress frowned and turned away "I'll be right back with your bill"

Booth shook his head and leaned close to Aubrey "You might need a snack? She offered you her phone number. And you told her that you might need a snack because our guys night might go late?" He sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes at Wendell and Hodgins, who now had tears running down his face as he giggled into his hand.

"What? It's true! I tend to get hungry every few hours" Aubrey said, his eyes wide.

"Here you are gentlemen. Enjoy your night" the waitress said, placing the bill on the table and smiling at Aubrey before leaving them.

"OK. So if we split the bill, taking into account that Booth had an extra shot and I had a coke" Aubrey pulled out his phone and opened up the calculator app.

Booth pulled the bill out of his hand and glanced at it. "$38.50 each" he said, dropping the bill on the table "seems reasonable" he added, pulling out his wallet and dropping $50 on the table. The others followed suit, Aubrey still trying to work out what the individual cost per person would be as Booth pulled him up out of his seat and pushed him towards the exit.

"That's quite a generous tip" Aubrey said clutching his food containers, as Booth shoved him through the door.

"Well she had to put up with the embarrassment of you not understanding her signals" Booth said, smirking.

Wendell made sure Hodgins got his chair onto the lift properly and secured at the back of the bus, then pushed past Booth and Aubrey to get to his seat.

"Signals?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Just get on the bus Aubrey" Booth said, shaking his head.

"Ready to head to the next stop?" Their bus driver asked.

"Home?" Booth said, hopeful.

"NO!" yelled Hodgins and Wendell.

"Not home" Booth nodded to the driver who gave him the thumbs up.

The engine rumbled and they pulled away from the kerb.

"Coke anyone? Water? I need to make room for my ribs" Aubrey asked.

Booth rolled his eyes. He could hear Hodgins giggling again and as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth curling up.

Oh, boy, this is gonna be a long night he thought, then turned around and pointed at Hodgins who pumped his hands in the air, palms up.

"Guys night out!" Hodgins half sang, laughing.

Booth turned around in his seat and shook his head, looking at his watch. It was only eight pm.

 _God help me_


	4. Chapter 4

Booth's patience was at an all time low as the bus sat in traffic. Aubrey had requested some kind of musical torture to be played, which apparently, he was the only one who wasn't either familiar with, nor a fan of.

There was an underlying _doof doof doof_ beat and unintelligible words which were, apparently the lyrics, being yelled inbetween highly computerised copies of songs that Booth found vaguely familiar, but not enough to be able to put a name to.

Wendell and Aubrey were, amazingly, yelling along with the so called singer, word for word and Hodgins, as Hodgins does, was just sitting there beating out a staccato beat on the arms of his wheelchair and interjecting with "Hey!" every now and then.

Booth shook his head _I have no idea what is happening_ he thought, turning and staring out the window. He got out of his seat and moved to the one behind the driver who's head was bobbing along with the current musical offering.

"If you take the next left, we might be able to circle around and slip up an alleyway that I know of" Booth yelled.

The driver turned his head "yeah? You sure the bus will fit down an alleyway?"

Booth looked from side to side and did a mental calculation. "It'll fit" he yelled

The driver shrugged and nodded as the bus crept towards the next corner. As the bus turned, Aubrey came down the aisle and frowned. "Why is the bus turning here? We have to go another three blocks" he asked.

Booth's forehead creased and he patted Aubrey on the chest. "I'm showing the driver a short cut" he said.

"I don't know Booth. This is going to take us away from where we were going next." Aubrey said, concerned.

"And where was that, exactly?" Booth asked.

Aubrey had wanted it to be a surprise "Well, it's a new club that's opened. They have cool live music and imported craft beers"

"Oh goody" Booth said, not hiding the sarcasm "It'll be fine" he added waving Aubrey to the back of the bus "The Shondelles are missing you" he pointed to Wendell and Hodgins who were now doing some weird thing with their hands and necks. Booth shook his head and turned back to the driver, pointing ahead.

"Turn there" he directed.

The driver reluctantly turned the wheel and directed the bus into the narrow alley. He slowly drove forwards snaking slightly from side to side to avoid the dumpsters that lined the alley.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked Booth, who rolled his eyes and just pointed forwards.

"Just keep going buddy" he assured him.

The bus finally exited the alley and hit a road that was relatively empty. Booth grinned. "Told ya"

Aubrey looked around, confused. "Booth! This isn't anywhere near where we are supposed to be. And you see how the road is empty? It's because the road is closed at that end. They're doing major works. And now we can't get back onto the street we were on, and I don't know of any other way to get there."

Booth swore he saw Aubrey's bottom lip drop slightly. He thought for a moment, then grinned and turned back to the driver patting him on the should and giving him some directions. The driver nodded, following Booths instructions, until it pulled up in front of an old bar.

"Where are we?" Wendell asked, frowning.

"It's an old bar I used to come to. They have pool tables, juke box, great local beers and the barman is generous with his bourbon shots" Booth said. _And no doof doof music or poncy craft beers_ he thought.

They got out of the bus and stood on the sidewalk staring at the flickering neon light above the flaking green double doors of Blakeys. Aubrey spoke to the bus driver who was going to return around midnight if they didn't call him sooner. He waved as he drove away to find somewhere he could park for several hours, grab some dinner and have a little nap.

"Blakeys?" Hodgins laughed. "How long has this place been here?"

Booth shrugged "Years. I remember coming here when I was about seventeen" he said, then corrected himself "twenty one. I was twenty one when I first came here" making the boys laugh.

"Sure you were Booth. We were all twenty one when we had our first night in a bar" Hodgins said.

Aubrey looked at them , his head tilted on the side "Really? Twenty one? I didn't go to a bar until I was nearly twenty three" making them all fall into each other laughing.

"Come on. I'm thirsty" Hodgins called as he wheeled himself towards the door. "A little help?" he added.

Wendall grabbed the door and held it open, while Booth grabbed the handles and tipped the chair so the front wheels cleared the step then deftly lifted the back wheels so they rolled across the step. They were suddenly engulfed in a slightly smoky open room with low hanging dark green lights over a row of billiard tables. The bar ran the entire width of the room, the back wall a sort of blotchy golden tinged mirror with glass shelves full of bottles of every conceivable kind of spirit.

Booth breathed deeply "smell that? that's the smell of a man's bar Aubrey" he said clapping Aubrey on the back and gently pushing him towards the barman who was grinning at them. He was a tall burly man, with a thick red beard and bright blue eyes. He had a blue bandana around his head and a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth, that seemed to whiz around in circles every now and then.

"Evening fella's. What'll it be?" the barman asked in a deep voice that reminded Hodgins of a bell.

"Beers all round" Wendell said fronting up to the bar.

"And a round of bourbons" Hodgins added, peering up over the bar.

"You sure you should be drinking and driving?" the barman said to Hodgins, then banged his large meaty hand on the bar and laughed loudly.

Hodgins laughed and slid his credit card over the bar "Open up a tab my good man" he said.

"What he said!" Booth nodded "How are you Will? Long time, no see!" he said, addressing the barman.

"Good to see you Seeley. You still with the feds?" the barman asked as he poured a round of beers.

"Yeah. What else would I do?" Booth replied sliding the beers along the bar to Wendell and Aubrey, then handed one to Hodgins before grabbing one himself "And make the bourbon the good stuff, OK?" he added, pointing to the top shelf.

"My pleasure" the barman grinned "So what brings you here? You get lost or something. I mean it's been about five years?" he asked pulling a bottle off the top shelf and grabbing five glasses. He deftly poured five drinks and slid four across the bar to Booth, who handed them out.

"Try nine" Booth said.

"Nine? Nine! Well then. Cheers! It's good to see you again" Will said before downing his drink quickly, smacking his lips and banging his glass down on the timber bar top.

"Bottoms up boys!" Hodgins said, swallowing his drink. "Anyone want to challenge me?" he said, pointing to the billiards table.

"I'm game" Wendell said.

They were into their third game when the doors flew open and about forty people poured through the doors. Booth looked around, surprised. His perfect quite night out was soon to take an unexpected turn.

Aubrey pushed through the crowd at the bar balancing four beers between his hands, a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what? it's late night karaoke!" he said, excitement in his voice "That's why all the people are here! I've already taken the liberty of signing you up for a few numbers. This is going to be so good!"

Booth was just about to take a shot for the black when Aubrey made his announcement. His head jerked up forcing him to mishit the white ball and send it straight into the corner pocket, losing the game. "What?" he said. "No. Oh no." his head shaking from side to side.

If there was anything he hated more than live doof doof music and craft beers it was, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, karaoke.

"Yes!" Aubrey said, pumping a fist in the air. "This actually is turning into an even better night than I planned!"

Hodgins laughed and spun around in a circle on his back wheels "I've been waiting for an opportunity to show off my new moves" he said.

Wendell drained his beer "I think we need a couple more drinks before we get up there" he said, pushing his way through the crowd at the bar and waving to Will.

Booth started backing towards the corner of the room where it was dark. Hopefully he could just hide back here and drink himself into oblivion.

"No you don't" Hodgins quickly wheeled himself behind Booth making him fall onto his lap, then wheeled them both towards Aubrey.

"Whoa! Horse! What the hell?" Booth yelled as he fell forwards off Hodgins lap. He stood up and turned to face Hodgins who's face was crinkled up with laughter. "Are you crazy? I could have broken your leg or legs! Then I'd have to face Angela. She'd kill me. And then Bones would kill me, and then Angela would kill me again!" he said.

"I couldn't feel a thing. Now, that could be the fact that my legs are stuffed, or it could be because I think we're a bit drunk." Hodgins giggled as tears poured from his eyes.

"This isn't funny" Booth said then felt the corners of his mouth tugging, before he started laughing.

Wendell appeared with four more beers held high above his head "Beers boys! I've got shots coming!" he said, putting the beers on the edge of the billiard table then turning and heading back to the bar.

Aubrey frowned "Oh, I don't think I should drink any more before we get up and sing. The alcohol isn't good for my vocal"

"Oh for gods sake Aubrey shut up and drink!" Booth said, pushing a beer into his hand. "Personally I need to be a lot lot lot drunker. In fact I don't think I should get up there. You need some support here in the crowd. You know. Get the crowd on your side." he said.

Wendell fortuitously appeared at that moment with four rather large glasses of bourbon "I got doubles!" he giggled.

Booth leaned down and whispered in Hodgins ear "I can't do this. I can't."

Hodgins giggled "Is it because you can't sing?"

Booth frowned "What? No!"

"because I've heard you and you really can't sing" Hodgins continued giggling.

"I can sing!" Booth said, somewhat insulted.

"Oh no you can't" Wendell chimed in. "Remember when we had that ceremony for Sweets and we were all singing. You really can't sing."

Booth was getting agitated "I can. I can sing. OK. I mean, I'm no rock star, but you know"

The three other men were all laughing and shaking their heads.

Hodgins leaned towards Wendell "Angie said he sounds like a dog in pain" he said, making Wendell howl with laughter.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Booth said, tipping back his drink and swallowing it in two mouthfuls, hoping it would help his nerves, which he was sure was what affected him when singing.

Will's voice came over the speakers "We have some special guests in the house tonight. My old friend Seeley and his pals are here for the first time. And I believe they're going to give us a rendition of Hot Blooded! Let's hear it for them"

The crowd started clapping and cat calling. The four walked through the parting crowd to the makeshift stage in the corner set up with two microphones.

"I know this one! It's mine and Bones' song!" Booth slurred. He suddenly felt a little light headed and thought maybe he shouldn't have drank that last bourbon so fast.

He looked up and saw a sea of strange faces staring at him and felt himself blanch. The music started and next thing he knew he was yelling the words to what he thought was his song into the microphone clasped in his hand. Suddenly it was pulled from his hand and Aubrey was belting out another song, with Wendell joining him and Hodgins was whirling around on the front of the stage, making the crowd cheer and clap along. Aubrey frowned at him and nodded to him to join in, but Booth felt quite dizzy and sidled off the edge of the stage.

He made his way to the bar and dragged himself onto a stool and leaned his head on his arm on the bar.

Will came along and placed a large glass of water in front of him "So, what exactly was that you were singing? If I can call it that?" he laughed.

"What are you talking about" Booth said, taking a long draught of the cold water.

"Hmmm, let me think. I'm hot bloody, sent me to sea. I've got a feeling of one two three" I think is a fairly accurate description." Will laughed.

"Oh shut up and pour me another beer. This one tastes like water" Booth said.

Will stared at him. "I think maybe you've had enough."

Booth glared at him "Oh no. I'm good. This beer is terrible though. He said pushing the glass towards Will."

Will laughed "How about you just drink this one, and I'll pour you another beer after. That friend of yours has some pretty good pipes" he said, nodding towards Aubrey who was now singing Dancing In The Street and literally had the crowd dancing and eating out of his hand.

It wasn't long before Aubrey, Wendell and Hodgins joined him at the bar. A girl was singing Call Me Maybe with a high pitched voice.

"Let's hope she only does one number" Aubrey said, grimacing.

"So Booth. That was an interesting rendition of a song that I thought I knew" Hodgins said, clapping him on the back. "I think I'd like a Fireball on the rocks barkeep!" he called out to Will who nodded and saluted.

"Make it four!" Wendell said waving to Will.

"Oh no. I don't think I should. My tastebuds are shot. This beer tastes like I don't know what" Booth said, indicating his glass of water.

Aubrey looked at Hodgins and laughed loudly. "I think that's because it's"

"It's a craft beer. And it's not very good. So I told Booth to drink it, and then I'd get him another drink" Will interrupted, with a wink.

Aubrey picked up the glass of fireball and sniffed it "I've never had this. Smells like cinnamon. I like cinnamon toast!" he said grinning. He tipped the glass and swallowed it quickly, then immediately started coughing and spluttering.

Wendell laughed "You weren't meant to shoot it."

Hodgins was happily leaning back in his chair, resting his head against the bar, his eyes half closed, taking tiny sips of the cinnamon whiskey. "This is good. The whole night has been good. I'm good" he murmured.

Aubrey eventually stopped coughing and sat with his back to the bar "Phew! That has a kick to it! I like it!" he laughed turning around and ordering another one. "Whoo! That's good!"

Wendell and Aubrey suddenly realised Booth was gone. His glass of water still on the bar.

"Where'd Booth go?" Aubrey asked.

Wendell shrugged "probably just to the bathroom."

"Do you think we should go look for him?" Aubrey asked.

"He'll be back. Man's gotta go when you gotta go" Wendell said, nodding and feeling quite wise.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a voice coming through the speakers. And it wasn't a pleasant sound. It was like a whale moaning.

"Oh God no. It's him" Hodgins laughed. "We gotta stop him!" he said, giggling again.

 _Cause the painters gonna pay pay pay pay pay,  
And the haters gonna hey hey hey hey oh hey!_

Booth's off key wailing was pretty hideous, and there were a few in the crowd that were actually starting to boo him.

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shakey shake it off just like that_ _,_

Wendell grabbed Aubreys arm. "We gotta stop him. He's singing Taylor Swift! He'll never forgive us!" he yelled pushing his way through the crowd.

 _I never keep a beat. I've got lightning on my feet See on my shoe, it looks like lightning_

 _Shake shake shake This is my daughters favourite song_

"Booth! Buddy" Wendell jumped onto the stage and prised the microphone from Booth's hand.

"Wait, no I'm not done!" Booth said, trying to grab the microphone.

"Oh you're done" Wendell made the cutting his throat sign to get the music stopped which thankfully happened. The crowd however were still cheering Booth on.

"Sorry folks! Sorry about that!" Wendell apologised and handed the microphone to the first person's hand he could find.

"They love me" Booth said, grinning.

"Oh yeah. I can tell" Wendell laughed as he guided Booth back to the bar.

Aubrey helped Wendell get Booth onto a stool "I think I better call the driver" he said pulling out his phone. "I can't believe Booth is this drunk!" he said to Wendell as he dialled the number.

"You guys are the best guys a guy could ever have" Booth said, wrapping an arm around Wendell and hugging him tightly. "Even you Aubrey" he added nodding and winking at Aubrey.

"Thanks buddy. You too" Aubrey pointed at Booth, then spoke into the phone quickly.

"How did he get so drunk so fast?" Aubrey asked.

"I always thought he could hold his drink way better than I could" Hodgins said.

"You. You are amazing in that wheely chair Hodgsiny" Booth hugged Hodgins head.

"Thanks buddy. Thanks" Hodgins laughed untangling Booth's arms from his head. "How long is the bus going to be?"

"He said about twenty minutes." Aubrey said.

Hodgins called Will over and settled their account, retrieving his credit card. "Thanks so much for a great night Will. Um, sorry about, him." He said, shaking hands with the barman.

"Been a pleasure. And tell Booth I'd love to see you all again, any time" Will said grinning. "You gonna be OK with him?"

Hodgins laughed "Well if worse comes to worse, I'll just sit him on my lap and wheel him to the bus"

"Great idea!" Booth yelled, sitting down on Hodgins lap "Whee!" he yelled.

Hodgins looked up at Wendell. "Better get us out of here. We can wait on the kerb" he said as Wendell nodded and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and started pushing him towards the door.

"One for the road!" Booth said suddenly sitting forwards.

Hodgins grabbed him and pulled him back "Oh no buddy. The bar is closed now. No more drinks" he said hanging onto Booth.

"Oh. That's sad. Isn't that sad? No more drinks" Booth muttered.

Fortunately they only had to wait five minutes and the bus pulled up next to them. Wendell and Aubrey grabbing Booth by the arms and getting him up onto the bus.

"What's Mrs B going to say when we bring him home in this condition?" Aubrey said.

Hodgins laughed "I'd be inclined to leave him on the doorstep, ring the doorbell and run. But of course I can't." he giggled at his own joke. "She'll be fine. It can't be the first time he's been drunk" he added, watching Booth's head lolling.

"At least I hope so" he added softly.

"Best friends night ever" Booth slurred "Whoo guys nights are the best!" his arms thrown in the air, making the other three men laugh loudly as they drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

The bus was rumbling along an unfamiliar road causing everyone to be bumped around in their seats. The fact that they were all somewhat inebriated didn't help. Aubrey was nursing a beer that he had been handed by Wendall.

"Great idea bringing a cooler with beers for the trip Aub" Wendall said, holding out his beer "Cheers fella's" he yelled merrily.

Suddenly the bus hit a rather deep pot hole, which caused Hodgins to pitch forwards out of his chair and land unceremoniously in the centre aisle.

"And not a drop was spilled!" he cried holding up his beer as he lay on his stomach on the floor of the bus.

Booth was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes "Face plant!" he bellowed and threw himself onto the floor, followed by Wendell, leaving Aubrey sitting in his seat.

"Aubrey! Get your ass down here!" Booth ordered. Wendell reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down onto Hodgins back.

"Driver! We need a stop! I need to pee!" Hodgins yelled out from under Aubrey.

The driver shook his head and regretted agreeing to this job. He drove for about ten more minutes before pulling over outside of a rather nefarious looking hotel. He turned and looked at the scruffy group "This is my last stop fella's. It's after two and I was originally only booked until midnight" he said.

"What? No! We need you!" Aubrey said, dragging himself back onto a seat. "I'll pay you double" he said urgently.

"Sorry buddy. I'm off duty as of now" the driver said firmly.

They were bundled off the bus rather quickly and the driver handed Aubrey his cooler, now empty except for some foil packages that held his dinner leftovers. "Sorry pal. I'm sure you'll be able to get a cab" the driver said, with a quick wave before getting back into his seat, closing the door of the bus and driving off, leaving them on the kerb.

Aubrey looked around, worried about where they were and how they were going to hail a cab on this rather dark street. The only light was beaming through the front windows of the hotel they were in front of. Everywhere else seemed dark.

"Bourbon!" Booth yelled heading for the door.

"No! Booth! We need to go home. Mrs B will be" Aubrey started saying.

"Oh pfff" Booth said, spitting as he waved his hand in dismissal "Wasn't her idea this? We go out and imbibe alcohol?" he slurred.

Hodgins pulled out his phone and took a rather unflattering photo of Booth with spittle on his chin, then tucked his phone back into his pocket, giggling about how he couldn't wait to show Angie.

Wendell grabbed the handles of Hodgins wheelchair and started pushing "Might as well go in and see if we can get a cab." he said ignoring the fact that Hodgins just put his phone away.

"And a little tiny drink" Booth said, his thumb and forefinger holding a teeny invisible drink apparently.

Aubrey was sweating. He didn't like the look of this place. But the cooler was heavy and he felt stupid carrying it. Making an executive decision, he fished out on of the foil packages and opened it, shovelling several pieces of brisket in his mouth, chewing loudly "Waste not want not" he said, the words muffled by the meat.

"Ooh, let me have some of that too!" Wendell said. "I'm hungry!" He let go of Hodgins chair, allowing it to free roll, while Hodgins giggled something about being on a roller coaster. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Booth, it ran over his foot, slowing it down, but almost tipping Hodgins out. He deftly grabbed the wheels and turned the chair sharply in the opposite direction it was tipping and came to a rather smart stop facing his friends.

"That was so cool!" Booth yelled, then walked through the doors of the hotel, disappearing into the yellowy light coming from inside.

"I guess we can't let him go in there alone" Aubrey said, dropping the cooler in the garden bed at the front of the hotel, and followed him in.

Wendell shrugged at Hodgins "Can't let them drink alone!" he said and pushed Hodgins through the door.

The four men were standing in a small group just inside the doors. The scene before them, mesmerising. Or terrifying, if you asked Aubrey.

The bar was lined with what could only be described as members of a rather stylish bikers club, and every set of eyes was directed straight at them.

"Don't let on we're feds" Booth whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "We'll be toast!"

Aubrey covered his eyes with his hand, feeling nauseous.

Hodgins threw caution to the wind and wheeled himself forwards "Well. We've been kicked off our bus and we have no way to get home. Any chance of a phone?" he said.

"And a round of drinks!" Booth said, pushing past him. Drinks for everyone! Hodgins? Where's your credit card?" he asked waving his hand at Hodgins who cringed.

"Uh, Booth. Really?" Hodgins hissed.

"Welcome!" a tall rather feminine man said, standing up and walking towards them. "Don't worry love. You won't have to buy everyone a beer." He said, then turned with a flourish of his hand "Harold! Sweetie can you get these gentlemen a drink please. I think they're lost" he said, then turned and winked at Booth. "I'm Bernice, well you can call me Bernie. Come, come. You can sit with me" he said wrapping an arm around Booth who had no idea what was happening and gladly went along with him to the bar and allowed himself to be set up on a stool and have a drink put into his hand.

Hodgins began giggling again, tears filling his eyes, his hand over his mouth. He tugged on Wendell's shirt. Wendell bent down and Hodgins giggled "I think it's a gay bar. I think we walked into some sort of Village People's shrine" then completely fell into a ball of laughter.

Wendell stood up and looked around, finally realising what they had walked into. At the far end was a stage, brightly lit. There was a dance floor with three of four couples dancing together, and he realised that the clientele was mostly male, and almost everyone was wearing either feathers or leather of some sort. Then looked down at Hodgins and began laughing.

Aubrey was mesmerised by the woman who just walked out onto the stage and had begun singing a motown number. He turned to Wendell "she's incredible. She sounds exactly like the original!" making Hodgins squeal with laughter even louder.

Aubrey made his way towards the stage leaving Wendell and the hysterical Hodgins to make their way to the bar where Booth was surrounded by a group of what could only be described as adoring admirers.

"Guys! Come grab a drink. Harold my good man. Can we please get a drink for my esteemed colleagues." Booth said with a hand flourish that just about finished Hodgins off.

"Stop. Stop I can't laugh any more. My stomach is killing me" he giggled.

A fair haired young man bent down, both hands on the handles of Hodgins chair and stared at him. "You poor baby. What happened to you?" he asked, then launched into a story about how his mother's, brother's, girlfriend's, cousin had had a car accident and was left in a wheel chair. "It's so tragic. She'll never walk again. Is that going to happen to you too?" he asked, in all seriousness.

Hodgin's fit of laughter had evaporated during the story. This was the first time anyone, let alone a total stranger, had confronted him so bluntly. "uh, well. We don't know. I have been getting some feeling back, so, you know, there's always hope" he said seriously.

"Oh honey! I'm so happy! So Happy!" he squealed throwing his hands up by his face. "Let me get you a drink" he said turning to the bar "I'm so happy!" he squealed again.

Wendell looked down at Hodgins, who shrugged and said "Hey, he's buying me a drink because he's happy for me. Who am I to argue" then started laughing again.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to a voice that was introducing a special guest to the stage. They turned around and saw Aubrey smiling and waving to the crowd, microphone in his hand. A tall, extremely voluptuous red head with her arm around his shoulders was talking about how wonderful it was to have someone brave enough to come onto the stage to sing, then pulled Aubreys face straight between her breasts, making the crowd laugh raucously.

Booth was sitting watching Aubrey, then suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he turned and looked at Hodgins and Wendell, his mouth forming a huge O.

"Penny has dropped" Wendell laughed to Hodgins who was wheeling himself through the crowd.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Do you mind? My friend is up there" Hodgins made his way to the front of the crowd and stared up at Aubrey who had to fight to pull himself out of the grasp of Lola, as she introduced herself. The music started and Lola began a bump and grind movement, making Aubrey panic a little and start to sidle towards the end of the stage, where he was pushed by several people back towards the middle of the stage.

Aubrey decided in that moment that there was nothing more to be done and he opened his mouth and started to sing, making Lola's mouth drop open and the majority of the crowd being applauding.

Booth sat with his mouth hanging open. He had never actually heard Aubrey sing and was completely blown away "Well I never" he said.

"That boy can actually sing!" Bernie said leaning in close to Booth who, having realised where he was squirmed.

"Don't worry honey. I know you're straight. And as pretty as you are, I see that wedding ring." Bernie said, his mouth close to Booth's ear.

Booth lifted his hand and looked at his wedding ring.

"She's one lucky woman. I hate her" Bernie said, then laughed and patted Booth on the back. "You boys are perfectly safe. Except maybe that one. He's adorable!" he said pointing straight at Aubrey who was now adding dance moves to his number with Lola.

Booth turned and looked at Bernie "Do you think we could get a cab?" he asked.

Bernie nodded and turned and waved to Harold making a phone gesture with his hand, which Booth suddenly realised had bright orange painted nails "Cab?" he nodded to Harold who winked and pointed a finger back.

"We'll get you boys home safely" Bernie said, "Enjoy your drink sweetie. On the house" he said.

Hodgins and Wendell were clapping enthusiastically at the front of the crowd as Aubrey took a second bow and blew a kiss out into the crowd, making several people in the audience swoon.

He tried to shake Lola's hand to thank her but was once again, pulled hard against her body, his face jammed between two bejewelled breasts that almost suffocated him. He was released and just as he was about to step off the stage Lola's hand landed on one of this bottom cheeks and squeezed, making him jump and squeak just a little. "Bye baby. Feel free to come back anytime." She said, wiggling her fingers in a coquettish wave.

Aubrey's face was burning as he turned and gave a nervous half smile and a quick lift of his hand.

"I need a drink" he gasped as Wendell and Hodgins directed him through the crowd towards the bar.

"Cab is on it's way darlings" Bernice said as the boys joined Booth. "I suppose you're all taken?" he asked.

Wendell and Hodgins nodded quickly.

"Even you?" he asked Aubrey who's voice broke as he replied "I have a girlfriend"

Bernie reached up and pinched his cheek "Pity. The good ones are always taken"

They were just finishing their drinks when a man walked through the doors wearing a white shirt and navy trousers. "Ooh your cab is here. So nice meeting you. Promise me you'll come back?" Bernie asked Booth who grinned.

"Love to" he said nodding.

"And you can bring your work mates with you. We love boys in uniform" Bernie whispered in his ear making him jump and wonder how she knew.

They made their way to the cab, and Wendell helped get Hodgins wheelchair in the trunk. Once in their seats, they turned to see Bernie, Lola and a few other people standing in the doorway of the hotel, waving.

Booth reluctantly waved then promptly leaned back in his seat and started snoring.

* * *

Aubrey stood in the doorway with Brennan "I'm sorry Mrs B. I'm really sorry. I don't know how he got so drunk so fast. One minute he was fine and the next, he was"

"Boys night out! Gotta do this again!" Booth yelled as Wendell deposited him on the couch.

Brennan cringed, pulling her robe around her body "I think I might know. It's my fault" she said guiltily.

"No no no. We all drank way too much" Wendell said, shaking his head.

"Actually, I kind of. Well, he was stressing about going out. And I might have. Well not might have. I did. I slipped a mild sedative into his drink before you arrived." Brennan admitted, her face reddening.

"You drugged him?" Wendell said loudly.

"Shh, no. I merely administered a very, very mild sedative to him to calm his nerves. At least I thought it was mild" Brennan said, rubbing at her cheek.

Aubrey stared at her for a moment "I can't believe you would do that." he said.

Brennan shook her head "I didn't mean"

Aubrey cut her off with an awkward hug "That's so nice of you. You wanted him to have a good night and it worked." Aubrey let go of her grinning. "Everyone should have a wife like you" he added, turning to Wendell who was laughing.

Brennan realised at that moment how very drunk all of them were.

"Oh yeah. I really think he's going to appreciate hearing that. Especially when he finds out he sang karaoke" Wendell giggled.

"He sang karaoke? No. He wouldn't" Brennan said.

"He did. And even better? He sang Tay Tay!" Wendell laughed.

Brennan frowned "I don't know what that means"

"Taylor Swift? He sang Shake it Off" Aubrey clarified.

"No. NO! Oh don't you dare tell him" she begged "He'll never forgive me"

Aubrey screwed up his face "Of course" he nodded.

Wendell was laughing, leaning on Aubrey "I hope he won't remember. But if he doesn't, Hodgins recorded him. But we won't show him." he added, seeing Brennan's face.

Brennan waved goodbye to Aubrey and Wendell, and waved to Hodgins who was in the back of the cab, then closed the front door and turned.

"We had Barbecue and Bourbon and Beers Oh my!" Booth was repeating as he lay on the sofa.

Brennan shook her head and walked to the corner of the room and opened the old chest and pulled out a blanket. She then dropped it gently over Booth, who was still softly muttering something about Priscilla Queen of the Desert.

"I'm glad you had a good night Booth. But I hope you don't remember it" she whispered as she dropped a kiss onto his head, then stood up and left him.

As she walked away she could hear him softly murmuring in a sing song voice

 _You can't stop the music at the YMCA_


End file.
